I Heart Question mark
by remgirl1128
Summary: Who would thought that finn's jealoulsy got rachel to kiss puck again! so thank u finn
1. Chapter 1

**I Heart Question mark**

**RACHEL's POV**

"Ok! Before you leave your assignment for glee is Country songs so be ready on monday!" Mr. Shue called to his students.

LATER THAT FRIDAY NIGHT

"So let's get this straight Rachel, Finn dumped you for kissing Puck but he kissed you so many times when Him and Quinn were dating last year!" Kurt said kinda mad.

"He is a hypocritic!"Merecedes exclaimed.

"Rach, You can do so much better than Finn!" Tina told me sweetly.

"Ummm, Guys you know I'm in the room! This is my house too!" Finn stated.

"Well this is also Kurt's house so if we want to talk about you then we can!" I

said annoyed.

"Kurt why did you have to invinte her to sleepover too?" Finn said pointing to me.

"Cause she is my friend!" Kurt yelled.

"And White boy you should know her name, especially when your calling her name when you think your home alone!" Merecedes called to him.

"Whatever when mike, sam, artie and puck come over to hang out can you guys go to Kurt's room?" Finn asked.

"Maybe!" Tina stated.

"I think My cat has been Reading my diary again!" Brittany stated.

Then 20 minutes later, Mike, Sam, Artie and Noah were over.

"Hey Babe, Asian kiss?" Mike asked.

"Asian Kiss!" Tina repeated before kissing mike.

"Ew, they are so corny it's disgusting!"noah said.

"I think they are adorable together!" I said happily.

"Of course you would cause you are all for that fairytale, serenade shit!" Noah kinda shouted.

"I do think all of that stuff is sweet, espeicailly when they sing sweet carolina in front of other kids and you did pick me over football." I explained.

"Um yeah.." Noah said nervously.

"Let's play a game!" Kurt shouted.

"Ok we are playing a game there are cards but you can't say the word or the words that are smilar to the word that are on the card and you will be timed so me and merecedes will go first!" Kurt explianed.

"Ok so run joey run!" Merecedes said.

"Horrible!" Kurt yelled.

"right!"

"If finn and Brittany had a kid it would be..." Kurt said.

"Dum!" Merecedes awsnered.

"You and Rachel!"

"Divas!"

"Rachel and puck are secretly in..."

"Love!"

"We got them all right!" Merecedes sang.

"Time!" Mike called out.

"We are not in love!" I yelled.

"Ok sure you aren't!" Tina joked.

"Ok Rachel and Puck's turn!" Sam called.

"Ok so my dream!"I said to him

"Broadway!"He called.

"You and me are both!"

"Jewish."

"You use to...me!"

"Shushie!"

"Your favorite slushie flavor!"

"Grape!"

"The year you held my hand and said I was the cutest." I said thinking he would never get it.

"Eighth grade."

"Time!" Mike called.

"5 out of 5!" I stated.

"Wow you two know a lot about each other!" Artie stated smiling to the other.

"Sooo?.." Noah wondered.

"It's just werid!" Sam explained.

"Me and noah have been friends when we were younger!" I explained to my friends.

"OO so how long have you to been in love?" Kurt asked us.

Then I noticed finn look angry as kurt asked that question. was He jealous? no he couldn't, be could he?

"Ok so it's pretty late and we have to watch funny girl and the way we were so you guys can join as we are going to change in our pjs real quick!" Kurt said ushering the girls to his room to change.

**PUCK's POV**

"Damnit!" I whispered quitly under my breath as I saw Rachel in a regular t-shirt and Flannel pajama short shorts.

"So guys I think we should chill with the girls but watch a scary movie!" I whispered to the guys.

"Great idea!" Sam whispered.

"So Girls We are gonna watch a movie with you but it will be paranormal activities!" Finn said.

"Ok!" Kurt and all of them agreed.

Rachel sat next to me and she was pretty dam close. When a scary part came on she grabbed my arm or hide her eyes in my chest.

"Berry you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes Im fine noah...AHHH scary part!" She said then yelled in fear.

"Rach you're such a scaridy cat!" Arties says while laughing.

"Artie be nice to Rachel even thought her and Puck want to make out this very moment!" Brittany stated.

"No Well atleast I don't!" Berry stated defending herself a little to fast.

"Well I would love to make out with berry though!" I stated giving Rachel a smirk.

"We all know that" Finn murmed under his breath.

"Who likes Puckleberry more than Finchel!" Kurt asked.

Everyone raised their besides finn.

"I like Finn and I like Rachel But they aren't good together!" Brittany said.

"Agreed!" Everyone said.

"What the hell!" Finn asked sounding angry.

"What Can't everyone have an opion!" I asked.

"Not one that hurts me!" Finn shouted angrily.

"You know what Finn you broke my heart! you forgave quinn and not me so if I want to kiss noah I can!" Rachel yelled then Smacking her lips on mine and I then started to kiss back.

**RACHEL's POV**

"Noah I am so sorry!" I blurted out as I pulled away.

"Umm... it's...ok." Noah said not looking me in the eyes.

"Yay I knew They would get back together!" Brittany stated while clapping happily.

"If it's ok with you kurt, can we go back to your room?" I akwardly asked.

"Yes Let's go girls!" Kurt signled to all the girls.

Finnally we were in Kurt's tan colored room.

"Rach what was that!" Tina wondered as she sat on kurt's bed.

"I don't know... Finn got me so mad because he still thinks that I can't look at other boys but noah's lips were wonderful..." I blurted out looking down at the floors.

"See, I told you all Rachel and Puck are in love!" Brittany said crossing her arms and smiling.

"You Know it girl!" Merecedes giggled.

Just then we heard a smash then noah's voice yelling "Dude what the fuck?"

We all ran down the stairs to see a broken vase and puck wit a bruce on his shoulder and finn with a bloody fist.

"Noah, Finn are you ok?" I asked worried for the boys.

"What Happend?" Tina asked worried.

"Ask Rachel's Boyfriend!" Finn yelled.

"I'm not her god dam Boyfriend!" Noah shouted.

"Artie Baby what happend!" Brittany asked.

"We were rating the shortest skirts in glee and how hot those skirts looked and pucked said Rachel cause she twirls around and thats hot and then finn got jealous and punched puck but then finn's hand hit the vase." Artie explained.

"Fin you're an idoit!" I yelled then running up the stairs with tear in my eyes.

Then making it to Kurt's room, I heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Rach you ok!" He asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine Noah I'm just annoyed, are you ok?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

"I'm fine, Rach I'm worried about you!" Noah said wiping my tears away.

"Noah...I'm sorry for that kiss." I meekily said.

"Rachel I loved that kiss don't say sorry for that!" Noah told me kissing me again.

I just sat there in his arms until The girls and Kurt came up and made puck go downstairs and we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Heart Question Mark**

**Chapter 2**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Can you believe what happened last night?" Tina asked.

"Well we all knew that Rachel and Puck were gonna get back together and Finn would overreact, like always." I stated rolling my eyes.

"I hope Rachel is ok." Brittany said almost worried.

"She's Ra….." Mercedes started to say.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Rachel asked coming into the kitchen.

"Um nothing do you want some breakfast honey?" I asked.

"No it's ok are the boys still here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but Puck left last night after we fell asleep." Tina explained.

"Oh." Rachel said disappointed.

"Hun are you ok? Do you need anything cause We are all here for you!" Mercedes stated holding Rachel's hand in a comforting way.

"I think I have developed more feelings for Noah!" She said throwing herself in the chair.

"More!" I asked.

"I knew it!" Brittany squealed.

"I liked Noah for a while!" Rachel finally admitted.

"Duh we have known that forever!" Mercedes stated which made everyone laugh.

Just then sweet Carolina started to play on Rachel's phone.

"Hi Noah!" Rachel almost sang.

"Really? I would love too."

"Ok Noah I will come over at 1."

"Ok bye Noah, See you later!"

"What are you going to do with puck?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He wanted to know if I would help babysit his little sister, Danni and I said yes." Rachel informed us.

"Be safe!" Tina joked.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I got dressed in my favorite denim skirt and blue tight t-shirt. I hugged Kurt and the girls goodbye. I drove to my house so I could drop my things off and see my two dads for a hour.

"Hey Daddy!" I greeted to my father Ben.

"Hi Pumpkin!" He said to me.

"Can I help Noah babysit his little sister Danni?" I asked him while leaning on the kitchen island.

"Yes you can honey what time are you leaving?" My daddy asked.

"one O'clock, Oh I better leave now I love you!" I said walking out the door.

"Love you too!" My daddy called to me.

I jumped into my yellow punch buggy convertible. I turned on my radio and sang along. I then turned into Noah's driveway and turned my car off and walked up and rang the bell.

"Hey Berry!" Noah greeted me.

"Hello Noah!" I smiled walking in.

"RACHEL!" Danni screamed hugging me.

Danni looked like Noah. She had long beautiful brown curly hair with brown/hazel eyes and tan skin. Danni was 9 years old.

"Hi Danni!" I said hugging her back.

"I'm sorry Rach but I gotta go clean my room!" Danni said running to her room.

"Rach Let's go to my room!" Noah said leading me to his room.

We walked into Noah's room and he sat on his bed and I sat on the rolling desk chair.

"Come here Berry!" Noah called to me grabbing my hips and making the chair rolled in front of him. He picked me up from the chair and onto the bed.

"Noah!" Danni yells.

"What Danni!" Noah yells back annoyed.

"I need help with my homework!" Danni shouts.

"I will help her!" I said leaving his room to his little sister's room.

"Hey Rachel." Danni said shutting the door.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I don't! I have to show the list Noah made in his notebook!" Danni squealed handing me the notebook.

I looked on the page.

**PROS of liking Rachel**

_She's hot_

_She's smart_

_Good singer_

_Good kisser_

_My family loves her_

_Good with kids_

_Beautiful _

_funny_

**Cons**

_She loves St. Douche bag_

_She loves Hudson_

Nothing now

"What the hell are you reading!" Noah yelled standing in the doorway.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah I do." Noah said smirking.

"I'm Sorry for reading your personal thoughts that was wrong of me." I apologized.

"It's k it's the brat's fault!" Noah stated.

"Well I wanted Rachel to know that you love her!" Danni argue.

"Danni Clean your room!" Noah yelled dragging me to his room by my hand again.

We walked into his room and this time I shut the door. I sat on his bed with him.

**Puck's P.O.V**

"So everything you wrote about me in your notebook is true?" Rachel asked giving me one of her real smiles.

"The thing is I think…I….I like you a lot Rach." I admitted.

"I like you too Noah." She said putting her hair behind her ear.

I started to nibble on her neck. Her skin felt so good she let out the cutest giggle that drove me crazy so I went for her mouth. That make-out session so one of our best it lasted for like ten minutes.

I finally pulled away "So….."

"Noah I'm so sorry I have to go!" Rachel blurted out.

"Oh ok let me walk you to the door." I said kind of bummed as we walked downstairs.

"Bye Noah and tell Danni I said bye too and give her a hug from me but this is for you!" Rachel said then kissing my lips quickly then walking out the door.

DAMNIT!

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**MONDAY **

"You go Rach!" Mercedes said after I told her about what happened Saturday at Noah's house.

"Look what Kurt wrote on my hand yesterday when I realized what song I am going to perform!" I stated annoyed showing her my hand that had "I heart?" in pink sharpie.

"Great Song!" Tina said.

"Come on we better get to glee!" Mercedes stated.

"Ok!" I said shutting my locker.

We walked into the chorus room and we took seats together then I saw Noah. He looked so good today in his blue jeans and dark green shirt.

"Rachel are you wearing jeans!" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes I am!" I stated.

Today I was wearing a black floe plaid button up shirt with sleeves that sleeves that only went to my elbows, a white tank top under my top with blue skinny jeans and brown boots. And my hair was done like Taylor Swift's.

"Hello Kids, So who wants to perform first?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Mr. Shue I would love to perform first!" Quinn called out.

"Ok Quinn you can go!" Mr. Shue said.

Quinn was wearing one of her innocent looking dresses that this time was white.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<em>

_I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, ?Baby is something wrong?<br>I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
>How we don't have a song? and he says<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
>After everything that day<br>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away<em>

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
>To my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
><em>

_Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<br>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
>And I wrote down our song<em>

I just rolled my eyes after that thing of a performance. Poor Taylor Swift she is probably crying right now because of how horrible Quinn was at that song. But I kept my opinion to myself this time!

"Any anyone else wants to go!" Mr. Shue asked.

"I will!" I said raising my hand.

"Ok Rachel break a leg!" Mr. Shue said.

_**Wish I had concentrated  
>They said love was complicated<br>But it's something I just fell into  
>And it was overrated<br>But just look what I created  
>I came out alive, but I'm black and blue<br>Before you ask me if I'm all right  
>Think about what I had to do, yeah<strong>_

_**Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Fix my heart, put on my make-up<br>Another mess I didn't plan  
>And I bet you thought you beat me<br>Wish you could only see  
>I got an 'I Heart Question Mark'<br>Written on the back of my hand**_

_**I'd be fine if you just walked by  
>But you had to talk about why<br>You were wrong and I was right  
>But I can't believe you made me sit at home<br>Cry like a baby  
>Wait right by the phone every night<br>And now you ask about you and I  
>There's no you and I<br>Remember what you put me through  
><strong>_

_**I had to Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Fix my heart, put on my make-up<br>Another mess I didn't plan  
>And I bet you thought you beat me<br>Wish you could only see  
>I got an 'I Heart Question Mark'<br>Written on the back of my hand**_

_**And when you're home all alone at night  
>You still wonder why<br>You took everything I had away  
>But I haven't thought about you and I<br>There's no you and I  
>And I know someday you will<strong>_

_**Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Realize that we won't make-up<br>It didn't go the way you planned  
>And you'll know you didn't beat me<br>When you look down and see  
>I got an I Heart Question Mark<br>Written on the back of my hand**_

_**Written on the back of my hand  
>An I Heart Question Mark<br>Yeah, written on the back of my hand**_

"That was awesome Rachel!" Brittany said giving me a hug.

"Ok Kids Glee is dismiss see you later!" Mr. Shuester said.

"Berry let me walk you to class!"

"Sure." I said walking with Noah.

"Here you go loser!" Dave Karofsky yelled while throwing a slushy in my face.

"Dude what the hell!" Noah screamed shoving Dave.

"She's a freak Puckerman just reminder her!" He yelled walking away.

"Rachel are you ok?" Noah asked.

I ran into the nearest girl's bathroom finding my extra clothes in my bag. I washed my hair out and cleaned my face then slipped into my extra pair of jeans and then a pink polo shirt. I did something so un-Rachel berry like I left school for the rest of the day. But Noah did send me 7 text messages wondering where I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Heart Question Mark**

**Chapter 3**

**PUCK'S P.O.V**

"Where the hell is she?" I mumbled.

"I don't know did you send her enough texts?" Kurt asked sarcastilly.

I was chilling with Finn and Kurt after school.

"Shut up Hummel!" I almost shouted.

Then Happy Days are here started to play on Kurt's phone.

"Hey Diva!" Kurt said in the phone.

"I heard, I know I hate Karofsky too!" Kurt agreed.

"Wait how many texts did Puck sent you!"

"Oh my what a stalker!"

"I will talk to him! Ok Rach I love you Bye!" Kurt said hanging up the phone.

"You Stalker!" Kurt yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You texted her 7 times!" Kurt shouted.

"Stalking much!" Finn mumbled.

"Shut up I was worried about her, she left school and berry never misses school." I explained.

"Aw, Puck is in love!" Kurt almost sang.

"Shut the fuck up Hummel!" I shouted angrily.

"Wow you do like her don't you?" Quinn asked standing in the doorway.

"Um… Well yeah." I mumbled.

"I love what Rachel does to you!" Kurt said clapping amused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dude, whenever your around Rachel you're not a total jerk." Finn said.

"And she makes you be a better person even Quinn couldn't make you do that." Kurt explained.

"We all know I'm not a big Rachel fan but you're so much of a better person with her puck!" Quinn stated.

"Can you all shut the hell up!" I stated.

"O feisty!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Whatever I'm going to Berry's house!" I stated walking out the door.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I was in my black yoga pants and my pink sweat shirt on when the door bell rang.

"um…. Noah!" I said opening the door.

"Hey my hot little Jewish American princess." Noah greeted me smiling.

"Please come in!" I told him.

"I'm sorry for texting you so many times!" He seemed to blurt out.

"I thought it was cute that you were worried about me!" I smirked.

"Yeah I guess I was." He admitted.

"Admit it you like me! You want to kiss me!" I sang out.

Then Noah leaned down and kissed me I then deepened the kiss with fiery passion.

"Noah we need to stop." I choked out pushing him back.

"Why!" He questioned.

"Because we just can't!" I whispered out.

"Do you still like Hudson?" He almost yelled.

"No Noah because I can't be hurt again by a boy I like!" I cried out.

"Do you think I'm Finnessa or St. Jackass?" He shouted.

"No Noah you are better than them and you aren't just using me for something and that scares me so much!" I declared.

"Rach, Take a chance on me!" He tried to convince me.

"Noah I…..I….. can't" I choked out again.

"You are gonna change your mind just see tomorrow!" Noah yelled walking out.

**The Next day**

**Puck's P.O.V**

"Does anybody have a song?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I do Mr. Shue!" Noah said getting up and getting his guitar.

"Ok Puck!"

"Here's a tribute to a girl that is love!" I announced then beginning.

I saw Rachel face turned to bit of a small.

I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
>But she takes it all for me.<br>And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
>But she makes me want to believe.<p>

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
>They call her love, love, love, love, love.<br>She is love, and she is all I need.  
><strong>some of the glee kids started to dance in their chairs swaying to the music. Rachel had the biggest small on her face. <strong>  
>Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,<br>But she waited patiently.  
>It was all the same, all my pride and shame,<br>And she put me on my feet.  
>f: .comlyrics/p/parachute_va/she_is_ ]  
>They call her love, love, love, love, love.<br>They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
>They call her love, love, love, love, love.<br>She is love, and she is all I need.

And when that world slows down, dear.  
>And when those stars burn out, here.<br>Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there,  
>They call her love, love, love, love, love.<br>They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
>They call her love, love, love, love. love.<p>

She is love, and she is all I need,  
>She is love, and she is all I need,<br>She is love, and she is all I need.

After I finished Rachel jumped up and ran to me and put her arms around me.

"Oh Noah that was so sweet! I will talk a chance on you!" She exclaimed before kissing me.

"Finally!" Kurt sighed.

"So who had today on the poll?" Lauren asked.

"Um let me see!" Artie stated looking at a piece of paper.

"Someone called W! Who is that?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh thanks Artie!" said grabbing the stack of eleven 10 dollar bills.

"Mr. Shue even you betted on Noah and I getting together!" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes but I am going to use this money to take us all out to dinner!" Mr. Shue exclaimed.

So yeah today was pretty badass. I got the girl again and a free dinner.


End file.
